


fight all through the night

by astele



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Antagonism, Biting, Bottom Cal, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, Inquisitor AU, Inquisitor Cal, Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Top Trilla, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astele/pseuds/astele
Summary: they get like this sometimes.(drabble as part of the Inquisitor AU)
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	fight all through the night

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a dumbass joke for someone who sucks, but y'all can keep it anyway <3 mad respect

Post hunt was always a time of high energy for them. Maybe it was the adrenaline, the knowledge that one simple mistake could lead to a painful death. Maybe it was the reminder of how this all began for them, how the hunter had spared the prey and instead dragged him kicking and screaming back to the den to learn how to become a weapon himself. 

Whatever the reason, there was always shared glances, the crackle of tension between them when all was said and done. It would amplify with teeth bared, at each other’s throats, harsh taunts and words slung between them until she eventually snapped and they both got what they had been ultimately looking for. 

This time, the final breaking point had been yet another one of his smart mouthed jabs, designed specifically to turn her attention fully on him. Trilla had rounded on him, eyes alight with fury and he’d quickly found himself on the receiving end of a harsh backhand aimed at his cheek. 

He hadn’t had time to recover before she’d been on him again. Long fingers had grabbed his chin back from the side, and roughly tilted his head up before her lips caught his in a bruising kiss. Cal had started from the sudden contact, before enthusiastically leaning back in. 

“So, I guess this means you don’t hate me huh?” The sarcastic comment between breaths earnt him teeth digging into his lower lip as a response, her grip tightening on him ever so slightly. 

A breathy whimper and she shoved him back, lips trailing down his jaw as his back hit wall the behind him. “Off, brat,” she demanded breathily, tugging at the dark fabric that was a snug fit against his chest and torso. For a moment, she leaned back appreciatively while he scrambled to take everything off, enjoying the sight of the prominent blush setting in over his face and ears, and the slight tremble in his hands she knew very well he only got when he suspected he had pushed things too far with her yet again. It was almost beautiful the way his eyes flickered constantly to her for approval, each action being silently vetted as he undertook it. She’d done that, she marvelled. Made him so much better than he had been before. 

When he reached for her again, Trilla couldn’t help but briefly roll her eyes, before firmly grabbing both of his wrists in his hands and forcing them back up beside his head. Before he could protest, she pressed lips against his bare collarbone. 

After she felt he was suitably marked, there was a moment of pause. Normally she felt the need to torment him for much longer, and ever the masochist he was always ready to play into her games. Today however, she felt unusually restless, and wasn’t interested in the chase they usually indulged in. Instead, she released the grip on one wrist to caress down the side of his face. 

“Bite me and there will be hell to pay,” she warned him, before tapping his lips with two fingers. There was a brief moment of contemplation in his eyes, but a glance at her face and he gave in. Instead, he sucked gently on the digits, giving her a long-heated look while she hummed with approval. 

“Good boy.” 

Trilla nibbled at the skin of his collarbones, drawing a barely bitten back moan from him. Reaching around, she trailed her hands down his spine.

One finger pressed inside him firmly first, earning him a slap on the thigh when he jolted slightly. She experimentally repeated the motion, before adding another one, drawing a low whine from him. 

“Always so predictable,” she murmured, scissoring her fingers and draw a barely audible curse between the soft sounds he was making. When she was satisfied, she withdrew slowly, placing a kiss against his hip, before offering a quiet command of “Help me get ready.” 

She’d be lying if she didn’t say some of the favorite sounds of hers that left his lips came from when he finally sank down onto her in her lap after helping her strap the toy to her waist. The shudder that ran down his spine and the way he arched his hips into her encouraged her to drag her nails down his spine, delighting in the way it made him shake further. 

“Happy now?” She whispered, pressing hungry kisses to his face as he took deep breathes and settled himself on her length, knees practically wrapped around her waist.

“Yes, force, Trilla, I-“He cut off with a strangled gasp as she bucked up against him suddenly. 

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten your earlier attitude,” came a low rebuke as she twisted her fingers amongst the back of his head, forcing it back. Digging her free hand into his waist to pull his hips down harder, she rutted against him at a firm pace. 

She pressed her mouth against his exposed neck, sucking and biting roughly at the skin while he cried out and dug his own hands into her back. The action combined with the firm friction of his movements against her drew her own whine against his skin. 

When he came it was with a drawn-out cry of her name and an unidentifiable mix of curses. She allowed himself to slip from her grip to press his face against his shoulder while he gasped for air, keeping up her pace for a few more brief moments before she felt familiar static In her legs and came herself with a satisfied sigh and relaxation of tense muscles. 

For once, he was thankfully silent as they both caught their breath on their backs in the dark, bad-tempered jabs seemingly forgotten. When she felt fingertips hesitantly against one wrist, she turned slowly, expecting him to start up again. Instead, she found him watching her with those wide eyes she saw less and less of these days. 

When she didn’t respond to the touch, she found him worming his way closer until he was nestled up under her chin. Part of her truly wanted to kick him. The other part that won however, simply ran tired fingers through his hair and let his breathing even out softly against her skin. There would be another time to deal with this problem.

**Author's Note:**

> this is bad but happy new years everyone lmaoooo


End file.
